


Lewd Discoveries

by MetaLewd



Category: Meta Runner (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Play, Lucks is a horny bastard lol, Masa is only mentioned, Masturbation, Night horniness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaLewd/pseuds/MetaLewd
Summary: Lucks gets awoken at night by his bodies' desires. Lewd things follow, and a bastard learns he might just like taking cock up his tight lil' ass.
Kudos: 3





	Lewd Discoveries

Lucks laid on his bed, bored and unable to sleep. Insomnia and the caffeine in his system didn't help, nor the horniness that came creeping in at the worst times. He tried to ignore it, but he was weak to the call of nature, so could do nothing but continue to ignore it, or deal with it… As per usual, he had to deal with it, unless he wanted to drown himself in caffeine tomorrow, and that was an issue in itself, taking its toll on the blonde.

A tired sigh came from him as he pulled the covers off of himself. "Why does this always have to happen at the most fucking inconvenient times…" The blonde looked at his crotch, tired and horny. "What the fuck is is about night that makes me so horny…?!"

He continued mumbling to himself as he casually grabbed ahold of his dick, and stroked it. The pleasure was nice, as normal, and soon Lucks found himself just enjoying the feeling. It always felt nice with all the people he did it with, of course, but there was something special about doing it himself, just having this free time. 

As he kept rubbing, his thoughts wandered. Wandering to all the people he had done it with. All unique in their own way, but still falling somewhere between two ends. Some loved the attention, moaning and begging for his cum like the little sluts they were, whereas some hated it, begging for him to stop and even fighting him. Most were somewhere in between..

Except one of his true lovers, Masa Shimamoto. He was more than a friend with benefits, or fuck buddy, or risky work relationship… he was someone Lucks truly did…. Love. And the talent in bed, wow. That man knew how to fuck, even if he was the one getting fucked. He seemed even better than Lucks, as Masa would always know exactly what to do to give Lucks the best orgasms. 

The thoughts of Masa made Lucks blush brightly. Something about that man was so alluring and… dominant. He could be submissive and was amazing at it, but sometimes if they got really into it, sometimes Masa seemed to take control? Nothing changed on the outside, but to Lucks, it would suddenly feel like he suddenly didn't have control… It was quite hot. 

Lucks felt his thoughts clear as he glanced down to notice… He had came at the thought of Masa. He didn't think about the edgy man much, but even if so.. This never happened, he never just came at the thought of someone. ...Nor did he cum at the thought of submission. 

He, submissive? Never would he willingly submit to someone! Well, those times with Masa… Were they? They… 

'Why is it…. Gahhhh….' Lucks blushed even brighter as he began to have these thoughts. It was embarrassing to him, but also quite intriguing, seeing himself in this different light. He’d never really considered this, but something about it felt… nice? Not having to worry, just having someone else make the choices for you, letting someone else take control. It was…

‘...Maybe once in a while I could try it.’ Lucks concluded to himself. It wouldn’t hurt, perhaps only doing it with his closest friends… But after consideration, a problem arose; he was still a virgin anally… Of course, getting fucked there wasn’t all there was to being submissive, but he knew some would want to do the act, and he didn’t want to lose what little purity he had left to someone he didn’t truly love… Lucks wanted it to be somewhat special, not just erotic and horny. Even a guy like him sometimes liked to be romanced..

Well, he could at least prepare for it. He’d always been somewhat curious what his male partners felt, was it actually pleasurable or was he just that good at fucking? 

A bright blush came over the blonde’s face as he reached into his drawer and took out a dildo, alongside a small bottle of lube, kept just in case. Both were placed carefully on the nightstand, then Lucks undid the lube, and applied it to the dildo. He made sure to use more than needed, just in case. Although this was… different, and pretty arousing, it was best to also be safe. 

After laid on his back, spread his legs out, took a deep breath, and pushed the dildo in slowly. A pleasured gasp fell through his lips, and he curled up. That was… It was a little painful, but also amazingly pleasurable. Deep breaths mixed with gentle mewls of pleasure as Lucks stared down at the lewd object now penetrating his ass. Nothing remarkable, this dildo was actually one of the smaller ones of the few he had. 

After a few minutes to allow himself to adjust, he gently grabbed the dildo and moved it. Just slow to begin with, but already it felt pretty nice. Something about it was just right, and he had to admit to himself he liked it. Perhaps even more than fucking someone perhaps… Mmm, no, that was a stretch. He would never not enjoy the feeling of fucking someone. He liked both, and that was okay.

But just how he had been led to this situation, his mind once again began wandering. Thinking about some of the men he had been with. More specifically, the amazing ‘assets’ they had between their legs. While some men had micropenises that deserved to be dominated and humiliated, some of his partners had massive dicks, some even bigger than his! He had a few of those down his throat before, and the size was something. He struggled to get a few down, the struggle arousing him, but to have them in an even tighter hole just seemed to excite him more.

His thoughts soon came back to Masa. He wondered what that man would be like if he was truly on top. He could just imagine it quite well… He, tied up and gagged, with no way to escape, truly at Masa’s mercy. Masa would do all sorts of lewd things to him, use him, snatch all control from him… Maybe he’d have to beg to cum, do disgusting things to be able to get any kind of relief? Whatever that hot, edgy man could do to him, Lucks was sure he would enjoy it.

The dildo was moved quicker, and Lucks’ moans became more lustful, more needy. He mumbled inaudible things as he kept up his lustful act. It just felt amazing to relax like this. He was starting to not regret being woken up like this. His body had its desires, and for once he was beginning to welcome it. This random situation had certainly done something for him. 

“Ah.. Ah, Masa..~” Lucks shivered a little, his mind still filling with thoughts of that man. Lucks could swear that, at times, he could hear Masa’s voice. Deep within his mind but also right at the forefront of his thoughts. That wonderfully deep voice that no matter what he was saying, no matter the tone, always seemed to draw Lucks in. No matter what Masa was saying, be it planning for a tournament or berating Lucks for a stupid choice, the capitalist would always listen, no matter what. Everything Masa said was just really important to him... Hm, no, actually it was just his lovely voice that made Lucks blush brightly for some reason.

Masa’s voice commanded Lucks, commanded him to fuck himself like the slut he was. Of course Lucks eagerly obeyed. Firmly grasping the dildo, Lucks moved it as quickly as he could. The blonde could clearly imagine it to be Masa, holding him down and fucking him roughly. Making him scream out in pleasure as he used him. It was very arousing, and even though it was just Lucks’ imagination, it felt so real to him. He could feel Masa’s hands gripping his waist tightly, the edgy male’s balls slapping against his ass as he was fucked roughly, their sweat and lewd noises mixing in this mindless pleasure and passion…

That pushed him over the edge. With one more firm shove of the dildo, Lucks cried out and came, all over himself once again. This orgasm was a lot stronger than before, and once Lucks came back to his senses, it occurring to him that it was indeed all his imagination, he couldn’t help but feel sad. He desired that hot man more than anything in the moment, and if he didn’t have any self control, he would’ve headed right over to that ramen shop, banged on the door, and surrendered himself there. Perhaps willingly give himself over sexually. 

A small hum came to Lucks as he grabbed some tissues and wiped himself clean. Everything that had happened over the past minutes settled into his head, and small chuckles only followed. Wow, he had some fun…

Lucks glanced out of the open window, out to the Silica City skyline for a few seconds, contemplating….  
Then he snuggled back up to sleep, feeling a lot more satisfied, and definitely more lewdly open.


End file.
